With LoveHate, Your Pen Pal
by glitteringsky
Summary: When Dumbledore created a penpal system, more than just just friendships blossom, and chaos ensues. DMHG PPHP BZGW R&R pleeze!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: don't own Harry Potter **

This story is based loosely on The Year of Secret Assignments. Don't own either. I am now feeling depressed, because I don't own anything. Gosh darn you. If the font shows up weird, I'm sorry. My computer won the award last year for crappiest computer and it's going to be put in a museum because it's so old. This is also my first fic, so have mercy. On to the story...

They lived the same life, everyday. They woke up, went to the great hall, and tried not to look at each other. Then they proceeded to class, trying once more not to look at each other, ate lunch while avoiding eye contact, took notes in afternoon classes while ignoring each other, attended dinner on opposite sides of the great hall, and, well, Dumbledore didn't know what they did after that, but he knew they did it separately. The few times they did come together ended in a trip to the hospital wing for both.   
This story proved true for many Hogwarts students. '_Some things need to change around here'_ Dumbledore thought. So he began scheming.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Updates might not come everyday. I'm sorry. Deal with it.

**Chapter 2: Projects and Initials**

Hermione POV

I sat laughing with Harry, Ginny, and Ron. Ginny had just been promoted to 7th year because of her amazing charms, transfiguration, and potions grades. I was ecstatic! Finally a girlfriend who I could share my personal feelings with, not that Ron and Harry weren't great friends, they just weren't girls. It was all good. The war was over, the light had won, and I was kicking back with my best friends without a worry on my mind. Suddenly Dumbledore stood up. "I have an announcement to make..."

Draco POV

I sat laughing with Blaise and Pansy, joking about who we should set her up with. In the end, we said she and Neville were made to be together, before collapsing with laughter at the very thought of him and Pansy, making out in a broom closet. Life was so good; the war was over, my controlling father and Voldemort were dead, and I could just kick back with Blaise. Suddenly Dumbledore stood up. "I have an announcement to make..."

Ginny POV

I sat with the golden trio, soon to be quartet, too excited to speak! I got promoted to 7the year! My life was p-e-r-f-e-c-t perfect. Suddenly Dumbledore stood up. "I have an announcement to make..."

Blaise POV

I love life, just sitting back with Draco and Pansy. She's not half bad when you get to know her. I was laughing so hard with Draco and Pansy that milk was coming out of my nose. Suddenly Dumbledore stood up. "I have an announcement to make..."

Harry POV

With the weight of Voldemort and the prophecy off my chest, I just knew this was my year. It was time for me to lead an almost normal person's life. Suddenly Dumbledore stood up. "I have an announcement to make..."

Pansy POV

Dinner in the great hall was utter bliss. I was carefree and elated, to the extent that I let Draco and Blaise tease me about me and Neville being perfect for each other until we could barely sit. Suddenly Dumbledore stood up. "I have an announcement to make...To promote house unity, your professors and I have decided to pair all students with a compatible member of another house in a pen pal project. You will only sign with your initials, because life is about second chances. Sign with your name, and you will serve numerous miserable detentions. Start writing your first letter now, put it in the mailbox, and it will magically send it to your pen pal. Please begin your first letter." A piece of parchment with an initial on it appeared in everyone's hands. My pen pal's initial was H. Hmmmm.

Hermione POV

My pen pal's initial was D. Hmmmm.

Draco POV

My pen pal's initial was H. Hmmmm.

Ginny POV

My pen pal's initial was B. Hmmmm.

Blaise POV

My pen pal's initial was G. Hmmmm

Harry POV

My pen pal's initial was P. Hee-Hee! P, Pee! Hmmmm

Pansy POV

My pen pal's initial was H. Hmmmm.

AN: dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhn. Update coming soon


	3. First Impressions

**AN:** I'm not going to put a disclaimer on every chapter. The one on the first chapter applies to the whole story. Also, thank you,** XxThaliaxX **and** I-heart-Dramione **for the** 2 **reviews that I got. If I get 7 by the next chapter, I promise to post 3 chapters at the same time next update. But no one actually reads this, so what the hell. Oh, and also, Gryffindors and Ravenclaws write first so that the other pen pal can then respond. To the story 

**First Impressions**

Dear D,

Hi, I'm H. I'm going to say a few things about myself, and you can too when you write back.

I love love love to read. Give me something to read and I'll read it with vigor. Except if it's one of my roommate's girly romance novels. I prefer mostly non-fiction, especially about magic. I'm a muggleborn (wait; if you are in my rival house, you probably hate muggleborns. Stop being so prejudiced. It makes me feel inferior. And personally, I am under the impression that I have more intelligence than some of the purebloods. But I believe in second chances), so anything about magic still fascinates me, except quidditch. It's a stupid and dangerous sport.

I am addicted to caffeine. Chocolate, coffee, tea, iced tea, anything. I live on it. I want to graduate with honors, so I am always doing extra credit and studying overtime, and I would collapse without the energy boost.

I like cats. They are very silent and clever. I've loved cats ever since I saw Alice in Wonderland. I loved the way the cat's smile remained after the rest had faded away.

I am best friends with H, R, and G. They are awesome! We've known each other since first year! We go on missions together too.

Well, that's all I have to say. Hopefully this will promote house unity and I look forward to your letter.

Your pen pal,

H

Dear B,

Hi, I'm G. Well, you probably know that. I've had a pretty chaotic life. I love going on missions (but that's a secret I can't tell you until I get to know you better), I have 2 brothers in jail, my mother is a scalper, and I have a pet harpy. Not actually. I have a million brothers (I'm the only girl) none of which are in jail, (though two of them are pranksters, and will probably end up there sometime) my dad works for the ministry of magic, and I have a pink pigmy puff. I just celebrated my 16th birthday (I skipped 6th year) with my best friend, H, my brother R, and my ex-boyfriend-who-I-am-so-over, H. My ex, H, forgot it was my b-day because we're just friends now, and when I reminded him, he gave me a quill. I have heard that Ravenclaws and Slytherins know good curses. Could you send some if you are in either house. I'm still mad. Thanks.

TTFN ta ta for now (got that from best friend H, she's a muggleborn),

G

Dear P,

I think it's kind of funny that I call you P. Do you have anything else I can call you? If I write weird letters, I apologize. I was affected a lot by the war, and my friend H has been trying some muggle therapy to help me. She said that I should write to a perfect stranger about me. I had an abusive, sad, loveless childhood. At Hogwarts, I've made a few enemies and I've had to deal with them from day 1, which ended in many trips to the hospital wing. By the way, I'm in Gryffindor, so if you're a Slytherin, please don't hate me. This is about unity, not grudges. I need a letter by Wednesday, because that is therapy day, and I'm supposed to show H your reactions.

Later,

H


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I feel so bad. You gave me a shitload of reviews (well, not really, but still much appreciated), and I have to go away to summer camp for 2 weeks. During the two weeks, I'll plan the next 3 chapters that I promised. I'm so sorry. Forgive me?

**-See ya in 2 weeks**


	5. Cat ladies, revenge, and nicknames

I said I would give you 3 new chapters. I was going to but a) I dont have time and b) only 1.45067698259187620889748549323017 of you reviewed. Thats right, 15 out of 1034 people reviewed. So I am upset. Hmph. In response to your patheticaly small amount of reviews: -you can now review if you don't have a penname 

I have come up with an excuse for Ron not being involved

-You guys are so sweet. Thanx for sticking with me

On to the story

Dear H,

Speaking as a rational, well liked, handsome, experienced, social icon, you are such a dork. Come on, who admits that they are cat lovers. That gives the impression that you are going to grow up to have frizzy gray hair and be insane and live in an apartment all by yourself with 30 cats. And you love to read? Please, I like to read an occasional book, but there is a real world. Don't you get out and have any fun. You sound like such a prude. I like coffee though.

Grow up,

D

Dear G,

I am the next Dark Lord, my brother is a gay clothing designer, and my parents are the king and queen on Mars. No, actually, my brother is quidditch player, my parents inherited a windfall of money from my dead great uncle and are the second richest wizarding family in England, and I am an ex-spy for the Order. I have many evil plans. Here is your secret mission/plan:

Operation Re-gift 

**Agent: G**

**Plan: charm quill/birthday present to attack H and write all over him in ink**

**Charm: **_quickquotatai, then you say aloud all of the things that you wan it to write on him._

Your lifesaver,

B

Dear H,

I have not had it quite as bad as you, but the one erson I haveever loved doesn't love me back. You can call me Parker. My current name is so girly. Uggh. G2G

-Parker


	6. The gryffs fight back

OMG thanx for all of your reviews! Has anyone here actually read The Year of Secret Assignments? If not, read it. Good book! XxThaliaxX, I forgive you. You've been a faithful reviewer! Love ya...On to the story-Wait, this chapter's hit to reviews percent is 1.8854748603351955307262569324022. Come on peoples; let's see if we can get to 2 after this chapter. If we make it to 3i will give you a nice long good chapter with rich detail. If not, I will give you a regular chapter. Deal?

Dear D,

I only said those things because I thought teachers would read these. I guess not. I do like to read, but I have a friken life you know. God, you're almost as bad as Draco "Ferret Boy" Malfoy. I have a life. I am your average girl who has a crush on a guy who doesn't think of her that way. I go shopping. I go clubbing. I've had 7 boyfriends, 3 in Ravenclaw, 2 in Hufflepuff, and 2 in Gryffendor. And I've had others. Except the only boy I've ever really liked doesn't notice me. Seeing as you are a sociable, well liked, whatever you are, could you help me.

-H

Dear B,

You are a genius! How can I ever thank you? The payback was priceless. DT (that's his initials) really got what was coming to him. **A/N: dean thomas, if you hadn't figured it out. **I am eternally in debt to you. Today Snape gave me detention because I was breathing too loudly. Stupid idiot. I hate that nasty, vile, creature. He hates me so much, and for what, loud breathing? Good grades? Red hair? G2G to detention

Love ya,

G

Dear Parker,

Cool name. This is such a cool project. Except for Snape. I can't believe that he was in charge of reading our first letters. He docked points from me for being so dramatic. Go thing we're not being monitored now. I hate Snape, its mutual between me and the slimy, greasy, git. I have detention with my friends with Snape now. Talk to you later.

--H --

AN: going to Italy. Be back on the 27th. School starts on he 28th. Don't expect an update in the next 2 weeks. Sry  I'm such a bad author.**starts sobbing uncontrollably**


	7. Plans

I'm home sick with a cold (he he, no school 4 me), with time to do everything that I never seem to have time to do. I apologize for the long wait. I just watched Titanic with my friends, and got very caught up in it, thus I typed a one shot for it, which proved a distraction from the story. But I hope I can get back into your good books. However, the for the last chapter (reviews to views) is very very saddening (brace yourselves, the percentage is... 1.9) Please, get me to 3! Read and Review! Long chapter awaits.

Dear H,

Ok, I get it; you don't have to yell at me. But I am bored, and I do take pity on those who lack the social skills that I have. Here is a question: have you ever been on a real date before? If you're so experienced, why can't you get this guy? I have a crazy idea. We could practice going on a date. Just to experiment. Tomorrow, at The 3 Broomsticks. I'll be at table 14. See, I'm not as coldhearted as Draco Malfoy

-D

To: Agent G

From: Agent B

Mission: Revenge

Status: Complete

Notes: cursed DT, got revenge, mission a success.

I think I know how you can repay me, and get back at Snape. During 3rd Period, the day after tomorrow, you can set off those Weasley fireworks, and charm them to say "Snape smells like rotten eggs". Once this mission is complete, we will be equal.

Agent B, out.

Dear H (can I call you something else, H is weird),

Are you ready for the Potion exam the day after tomorrow during 3rd period? Its going to be a difficult test. Snape will go easy on the Slytherins, but the Gryffendors and Huffelpuffs are in for one hell of a quiz. Do you want to study together tomorrow? I will be in the back corner of the room at 4pm.

See you,

P

Next three chapters: the date, the mission, the studying. I am publishing and typing this on 9/11. I know several people who witnessed and lost people in the attacks. My deepest condolences to any of my readers who were influenced by the 4 planes that crashed. And to all of my British readers, who have to go through so much security at airports now. I am telling you, on the way back from Italy, we stopped in Frankfurt Germany, and they have a special section for U.S. flights, where they screen you, your bags, and, even if your bag is cleared, they go through it anyway. They confiscated my favorite lip gloss that I got a Sephora :(


	8. Sry guys, its just not workin out

I feel pretty bad writing this. But it's got to be done sobs. the thing is, i'm just not ready for this story. I posted it, my first multichapter story, thinking it would be easy. Its not. So i think i may put this on hold until i feel inspiration again, and then ill write it from start to finish and repost from start to finish. Feel free to burn me. Im sorry.


End file.
